Oublié
by Destination darkness
Summary: Natsu à disparu, des années plus tard, il revient à Magnolia, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


Me revoilà encore une fois pour un one-shot court, natsu-centric et, of course, sombre !

Rating : K+/T  
>Genre : Angst<br>Disclaïmer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, mais rien ne nous empêche de faire mumuse avec ! Mouahahahaha !  
>Bref, Bonne lecture !<p>

**_Oublié_**.

Il était mort, il n'était plus rien, que poussière, son âme disparaissait au fil du temps qui passait, son nom était oublié un peu plus à chaque instant, qui se souvenait encore de son visage ?  
>Personne, sûrement, il n'était plus rien, il avait disparu, il était comme mort.<p>

Un homme, grand, portant une longue cape sombre cachant tout son corps était debout, il regardait une tombe, juste devant lui. Il était dans le cimetière de la ville de Magnolia, derrière la guilde, la tombe devant lui portait la marque de Fairy Tail, signe que le décédé était un mage.  
>Sur la pierre tombale, une flamme rouge était dessinée, au dessus était écrit «Natsu Dragneel»<br>L'homme ne bougeait pas, il semblait pétrifié.  
>Devant lui, un homme et un animal sortirent de la guilde, voyant la silhouette inconnue, l'homme brun l'apostropha, venant vers lui.<br>_Gray...Happy..._Pensa l'homme encapuchonné, il fit demi tour, s'éloignant à grands pas, ce qu'il avait lu sur la tombe ne lui avait pas plu...il réfléchissait, se demandant le pourquoi de la présence de la tombe, et aussi le pourquoi de sa propre présence ici.  
>Il était venu naturellement, dès qu'il l'avait pu, des années après son départ.<br>Il entendit vaguement l'homme lui demander qui il était, loin derrière lui. _Natsu. Je suis Natsu...  
><em>

Il était partit il y avait des années, cinq, peut être six, il avait quitté la guilde qu'il chérissait tant, Il avait dit «avoir des choses a faire», pour qu'ils le laissent partir, il leur avait dit être de retour deux mois plus tard.  
>Igneel, les dragons étaient en danger, il était simplement allé les aider, il avait combattu à leurs cotés des ennemis inimaginables pour les humains, seuls quelques dragon slayers avaient répondus à l'appel de leurs pères ou mères, d'autres, comme Gajil, Wendy, ne l'avaient pas entendu.<br>Aujourd'hui, la bataille était terminée, les Hommes ne l'avait remarquée, il avait tout fait pour que ce soit le cas, pour qu'aucun humain ne soit pris dans les filets de cette guerre, il avait combattu ardemment, il en porterai toujours les marques, cicatrices barrant sa peau.  
>Durant ce temps, il avait également grandit, mûrit, ses cheveux roux avaient poussés, toujours coiffés en pics quoique un peu plus artistiquement qu'avant, ils étaient aussi plus rouges qu'avant, à l'image de ses flammes plus redoutables que jamais, brûlant tout sur leur passage, réchauffant chaque chose l'entourant.<p>

Il était dans la forêt, sur une colline, admirant la ville qui lui avait tant manquée, les anciens membres de son équipe avaient élus domicile dans la maison qu'Happy et lui habitaient auparavant, elle avait été agrandie, contenant désormais une chambre pour les filles, une pour les garçons. Discret, il avait pu les voir rires autour du repas, même Erza ne l'avait remarqué, cela lui faisait presque peur à lui même.

Plus tard, il s'endormit un peu plus loin, entre quelques arbres.

A l'aube, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit deux choses, l'arme piquante sur sa gorge, et une lame glacée contre son dos. Décidément, même s'il était plus fort, il avait toujours le sommeil aussi lourd...

Il soupira, semblant exaspéré, laissant perplexes les quatre personnes autour de lui, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy.  
>Il leva la tête vers eux, laissant sa capuche tomber, les armes contre lui tressautèrent, les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.<p>

Lucy recula de quelques pas, ses mains venant devant sa bouche, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, les lames appuyèrent plus fort encore contre lui. Il retint son envie de faire jaillir des flammes pour les repousser, Gray lui demanda à nouveau «Qui es tu?»  
>Il répondit, comme si cette question lui paraissait étrange : «Ben...Natsu, j'ai si changé que ça ?»<p>

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore,  
>-Menteur ! Erza avait crié, son visage était crispé.<br>-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lucy semblait s'être reprise, son expression trahissait désormais la colère.

-Eh, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
>-Si tu dis vrai, tu vas mourir, pour toutes les vies que tu as prises !<br>Sur ces mots, Gray planta deux sabres de glace dans le corps du dragon slayer, Erza le déchira à son tour d'une épée.

Son corps s'effondra sur le sol de terre et d'herbe, quelle ironie, il avait survécu aux pires ennemis avec force pour finir tué par ceux qu'il croyait ses amis sans lever le petit doigt...

~~~O.O~~~

Deux ans plus tôt, un messager du conseil était venu à la guilde, le brouhaha s'était tut alors qu'il avançait lentement jusqu'au maître.  
>-Que nous vaut votre visite ?<br>-Je vais aller droit au but, Natsu Dragneel, membre de Fairy Tail est désormais recherché pour meurtres et violences dans plusieurs parties de notre royaume.  
>Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, Natsu était partit depuis quatre ans, l'année précédente, ils avaient érigée une tombe en sa mémoire.<br>-Natsu est mort.  
>-Non, il ne l'est pas, il a été aperçu il y a de cela quelques jours dans le sud de Fiore, il a massacré plusieurs villes entières dans notre royaume et ceux environnants, dites nous où il est. C'est un ordre du conseil.<br>-Nous l'ignorons ! Et même si nous le savions, il est impossible que Natsu soit l'auteur de tels actes !  
>-Croyez ce que vous voulez, les survivants l'ont désigné comme leur agresseur, de plus, c'est un mage utilisant des attaques de feu fort destructrices. Il est, semble t' il, devenu fou, il ne sait plus qui il est, se serait stupide de protéger une telle personne.<br>Seul le silence de Makarov et des mages lui répondirent, il partit.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu oublier cette conversation, désormais, les gens qui les voyaient avaient peur du sceau de Fairy Tail, ils avaient fini par croire les paroles du messager.

Et aujourd'hui, Gray avait tué Natsu, ignorant encore si les accusations étaient fondées, alors qu'il y repensait, bien des années plus tard, la culpabilité le rongeait. Tout c'était passé si vite, il aimait croire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais le regard détruit, dégoutté de ses propres actes d'Erza lui rappelait chaque jour qu'ils l'avaient tué. Qu'ils avaient tué leur ami...

_**Fin**_

_Laisser une review renforce votre système immunitaire ! 8D_


End file.
